


标记我

by qyqChelsea



Category: cloud - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyqChelsea/pseuds/qyqChelsea





	标记我

1  
那种熟悉的清甜味道又来了。  
阿云嘎靠在后座上安静地闭着眼睛，眉头时不时皱 一下，看起来睡得不是很安稳。  
郑云龙靠近他脖颈处闻了闻：“你是不是又忘吃药了？”  
阿云嘎迷迷糊糊地睁眼，脸色瞬间变了。

 

2  
“晰哥晰哥，帮我个忙。”  
凌晨两点多，阿云嘎带着一身橙子味儿蹿进了王晰的房间。  
夜色很深，房间很静，王晰很慌。  
房间温度高，阿云嘎的信息素浓得很，热腾腾的能榨出橙汁儿来，他嘴唇那么红，眼睛湿漉漉的，分明是发情期前兆。  
王晰套了个小背心儿，捂着鼻子试图往外冲，这三更半夜瓜田李下的，房间就他俩人，出点什么事儿他可真摘不清。  
“帮个忙，你别忙着跑。”  
“帮、帮你啥？你有事儿咱就说，事先说好啊我有妻有女太过分的可不行……。”  
阿云嘎扁了扁嘴巴，看着有点儿委屈，“晰哥你说什么呢？”  
王晰被阿云嘎带波浪线的尾音弄得磕绊了一下，眼睛眨巴眨巴往门口瞟，“嘎子你千万得冷静冷静，我真不行……”  
阿云嘎不明所以地窝在沙发上看他，手开始往裤子里摸，“我找找……”  
王晰看着他的动作，冷汗顺着脖子留下来一滴，后背都快贴在门上了，“你别这样，这忙我真帮不上，我对你没那个意思你别搞我啊……”  
“你放什么屁呢！”阿云嘎终于从裤兜里摸出来两个小玩意儿，面色异样潮红，“帮我打一针，我自己对不准。”  
他摊开掌心，上面是一个细细的针筒和一小瓶药水，注射型抑制剂，omega专用。

“你这不行啊嘎子。”房间里的信息素浓得很，王晰努力憋着气儿说话，“我记得你前两天才吃过药，现在都得用注射的了？”  
阿云嘎揉揉自己刚挨了一针的腺体，面色还带着一点潮红，“大概太累了，有点失调。”  
“要不陪你去医院看看？我听我媳妇儿说这东西用多了也不好。”  
“算了，这阵子过去就好了。”阿云嘎摆摆手，浑身发软地摊着，“我在你这儿过一宿啊，走不动，难受。”  
注射型的抑制剂后劲儿太大，阿云嘎二十出头的时候为了一场挺贵的演出用过一回，太他妈疼了，全身上下从骨头缝里都泛着酸劲儿。饶是年轻时候他都受不了，更别说现在这熬了这么长时间的身体，阿云嘎一向耐得住疼，这下也是真扛不住了。  
王晰挺担心地看着他惨白的一张脸，“你来床上躺着，我去李琦那屋睡。”  
“就在这儿吧。”阿云嘎连抬头的力气都没有了，“你在我还能好受点儿。”  
阿云嘎说的是实话，王晰的信息素有股大雪封山下的松柏味儿，又清又静，他现在燥得很，还真是需要个能镇得住他的。  
王晰看了他两眼，“你怎么不找……”  
“不找。”阿云嘎迅速地把话头截过去，“闭嘴吧啊，睡了睡了。”

 

3.  
阿云嘎第二天是僵着身子从王晰屋里出来的。  
沙发太小，他一个一米八几的男人蜷着睡了一晚，腰都要活活拧断了。  
“王晰你说你是不是人？我都那样了你不把我弄床上去？”  
“我可弄不动你。”王晰一脸理直气壮，“你自找的，有能耐……”  
王晰突然停住了话头，阿云嘎抬头一看，郑云龙睡眼惺忪的，大咧咧披着个浴袍下来吃早饭了。  
郑云龙揉着眼睛跟他们打了个招呼，“你俩？这么早啊？”  
阿云嘎没说什么，点了点头，三人迎面而过。  
“等等。”郑云龙突然一把拽住阿云嘎，毫不顾忌周围有人，面无表情地凑到他后颈的腺体处闻了闻。  
热烘烘的鼻息打在敏感位置，郑云龙私底下又从来懒得收敛自己的信息素，阿云嘎本来就没恢复好，被烟草味儿激得腿都软了。  
“你今天怎么了？”郑云龙盯着阿云嘎，他眼神里看不出什么情绪，可能是因为眼睛太大，直勾勾地叫人招架不住。  
omega的本性让阿云嘎舌头有点打结，他谨慎地往王晰身边退了两步，“怎么了？”  
“没啥，你走吧。”  
郑云龙松开阿云嘎，甩甩手走了。满走廊的乌烟瘴气，留下阿云嘎和王晰俩人面面相觑。  
“他什么意思啊？”  
“……？”王晰眉毛都抬起来了，“你问我？”  
“是啊？”  
“没啥，”王晰努力没骂出声来，“没啥，走吧。”

 

4.  
又是录到凌晨三点多，阿云嘎一个人晕晕乎乎地从剧院往酒店走，浑身酸软得不行。  
他最近状态太不对了，橙子味儿咕嘟咕嘟地在身上冒着泡儿，连抑制贴都压不住。工作人员特委婉地问要不要送他去医院看看，阿云嘎摇摇头，拒绝了。  
看个屁，早就看过了，没辙啊。  
湘雅医院的老大夫戴着个圆眼镜，眼神精光四射，“发情期紊乱啊，你这不是病，不对，也可以说是病。”  
“这是怎么个意思？”  
“心病，我治不了。”老大夫一本正经地摇摇头，“像你这种已经成熟期还没结合的omega，能引起发情期紊乱的原因也就那几个。”  
“最近身边是不是有人了？合适就赶紧标记，再这么吃抑制剂你就有抗药性了，到时候在外面突然发作谁都帮不了你。”  
阿云嘎被老大夫说的垂头丧气，灰溜溜地离开了医院。  
病因跟他想的差不多，心理决定生理，到底是意难平，以前见不到面也还好，现在同吃同录往外走三步就能上了郑云龙的床。他自己心里还没觉出什么，身体倒是先他一步做出了反应。  
真不争气。  
阿云嘎从没有像现在一样厌恶omega这一身份，他讨厌受制于人，可却自己连身体都控制不住。  
想亲近，想触碰，想拥抱，想跳进他怀里。  
郑云龙啊，简直了。

 

5.  
阿云嘎跌跌撞撞走进电梯里。  
那种熟悉的感觉又来了。阿云嘎能感觉到一丝湿滑从股间溢出，他的腺体发热，手却是十足的冰，酸软混着炽热一波一波地向他袭来，他勉强撑着才走完回程的路。  
好不容易到了房间，阿云嘎打开房门，却被浓烈的烟草皮革味儿呛得脚下一滞。  
他脑子还没有反应过来，肚子却抽筋似地转了一下，股间湿滑更甚。  
是郑云龙的味道。  
“大龙？你怎么进来的？”  
郑云龙躺在他房间的床上，一脸放空地看了他一眼，“不让进吗？”  
“也不是……”阿云嘎站在门口，进也不是不进也不是，“这都几点了还不回去睡觉，有事儿？”  
他眼神平和，装出一副世界友好的诚挚老同学脸，裤裆却湿了一片。太刺激了，阿云嘎在心里默默地捂住了脸，他真受不了这个。  
“也没什么事儿。”郑云龙坐起来，“你怎么还不进来？”  
“我……这个……”  
郑云龙吸了吸鼻子， “你发情了？”  
他从来都是这样，一记直球，打得阿云嘎接不住。  
“……”  
“因为我？”  
阿云嘎动了动嘴巴，他说不出话。  
“是因为我？”  
郑云龙用的是问句，可语气却十分笃定。他从床上下来，他身上还穿着晚上录制的衬衫，肩阔腿长，慢慢向他靠近。  
Alpha浓浓的烟草味快把他熏出眼泪来，阿云嘎干巴巴地咳嗽了两声，退后了两步。  
“你别往外退了。”郑云龙终于靠了过来，他伸出手去，阿云嘎本以为他要拉住自己，结果郑云龙却绕过他，重重地关好了房门。  
郑云龙咬了咬嘴唇。  
现在他俩的姿势很微妙，阿云嘎背靠在房间沉重的门上，而郑云龙撑着门把手，以一个笼罩性的姿态把阿云嘎整个人纳入自己的领域。  
阿云嘎强撑着自己，身上的橙子味甜腻到几乎发烂的程度，他最近瘦的厉害，本来就比郑云龙身板儿小上一点儿，现在输了气势，整个人都快缩成一团。  
郑云龙平时懒洋洋的，没什么攻击性，可就算再怎么不愿意承认，Alpha在Omega面前还是拥有着压倒性优势的。烟草味儿越来越浓烈，阿云嘎努力克制着自己跪下去替他口一发的欲望，迎上郑云龙带着血丝的眼睛。  
“郑云龙，”阿云嘎胸口冒着虚汗，下身都快湿透了，“你别想……”  
“我别想什么？”郑云龙皱着眉看他，“别想干你？以前没干过？”  
阿云嘎哑口无言。郑云龙说的是实话，大学那时候不懂事儿，荷尔蒙总有无处发泄的时候。他们那时候总是干得很小心，不成结，不标记，小宾馆的床吱吱嘎嘎地响，郑云龙握着阿云嘎的脚踝湿漉漉地操进去，隔音太差，阿云嘎叫都不敢叫，呜咽声全部被堵进嗓子里。  
“那是以前。”  
“那现在呢？”  
郑云龙神情里有种孩子似的无赖和执拗。阿云嘎饱满的嘴唇近在咫尺，郑云龙想尝尝它的味道，于是他就这么做了。  
开始只是蜻蜓点水的触碰嘴角，阿云嘎偏头躲避，却又被搂着脖子掰回来。唇舌交缠越来越深，湿软的舌尖相触，阿云嘎的呼吸里都带着潮意，他闭上眼睛，感受着郑云龙的亲吻从脖颈一直绵延到胸口上去，他湿得彻彻底底，整个人一塌糊涂地瘫软在门上，脸色泛着病态的红。  
亲吻越来越热，强势的Alpha气息势不可挡地侵蚀着阿云嘎的大脑。那是种烟草味道，辛辣，浓烈，却又带着一点点回甘，火花点着，熊熊燃烧。  
发情时期的体温格外的高，阿云嘎嘴唇是软的，呼吸是热的，缠绵地沉浸在亲吻里，他现在已经没有思考能力，手臂主动缠了上去，永不满足地渴求着下一个亲吻。  
郑云龙却突然在此刻停下了动作。  
阿云嘎眼角一片红晕，愣了好久才从亲吻中回过神来。他刘海被汗打湿了，软踏踏地趴在额头上，看起来格外可怜可爱。  
“你这几天身上一股烂木头味儿。”  
郑云龙面无表情，居高临下地看着阿云嘎，他恶意地用信息素去压制着阿云嘎，直至听见omega的喘息声越来越大，汗水一滴一滴流下来，才略微有所收敛。  
“我去找王晰……帮了个忙。”  
“帮什么忙能那么大味儿？”郑云龙挑挑眉毛，“像我那种帮忙？”  
阿云嘎不可置信地抬头瞪了郑云龙一眼，“你是不是脑子有问题？”  
郑云龙说话不过大脑，自知失言，转开话题，“你又没吃抑制药？”  
阿云嘎心里蹭蹭蹭冒着火，他懒得搭理这神经病，用肩膀撞开郑云龙，强撑着冲进卫生间。他现在裤子能拧出水儿来，郑云龙把房间搞得这么呛人，他连找个清净地方好好整理一下自己都不行。  
冷水扑打在脸上，阿云嘎撑住洗手台，抬着头看镜子里自己格外潮红的脸。  
太狼狈了，真的，他这些年唯有几次狼狈模样都是拜郑云龙所赐。  
阿云嘎自诩是个够坚强的人，摸爬滚打这么多年，生理性别左右不了他，可一碰到郑云龙便毫无还手之力。  
烟草味儿又熏了过来，郑云龙隔着门板不出声，俩人就这样僵持着，谁也不说一句话。  
“你到底想怎么着？”  
阿云嘎真的被郑云龙搞毛了，郑云龙的信息素浓得也不正常，大概率是被勾得也发情了，这种情况下要是搞不好真的会出人命的。  
“我没想怎么着。”郑云龙拧着洗手间的门把手，“嘎子，出来。”  
“没想怎么着你跑我这来放味儿？你是不是闲的？”发情期的omega都没劲儿生气，语气软绵绵的没有杀伤力，“把我搞成这样好玩吗？”  
“我……”郑云龙理亏，“你出来，我们俩面对面谈谈。”  
“我们俩这样？当面谈？”阿云嘎哼了一声，“别搞笑了。”  
“是不是因为上海？”  
郑云龙一句绝杀丢过来，阿云嘎不说话了。

其实也算不得什么事儿，只是他自己心里过不去而已。  
排《遗愿清单》那会儿他在上海待了一阵子。他们好久没见了，郑云龙的信息素比以前更加强硬，阿云嘎甚至不敢在他身边久留，只能抱着侥幸心理，祈求能不受太大影响。  
可他还是没有躲过去，那天的发情期来得又快又猛，阿云嘎毫无准备，完全任凭本能支配，他倒在郑云龙怀里，浑身上下大汗淋漓，拼命渴求着Alpha的抚慰与拥抱。  
郑云龙把他搂在怀里，烟草味儿霸道地冲击着阿云嘎本就不剩多少的理智。两个人都被信息素搞昏了头，郑云龙湿润的吻落在他的耳尖与脸颊，他抓住omega的后颈，强迫他暴露出自己的脆弱的脖颈和喉结，接着便重重咬上去。  
“标记我。”阿云嘎将自己湿软的嘴唇送过去，他全身上下抖得厉害，语气强硬，却又带了一丝不易察觉的祈求，“标记我。”  
郑云龙没吭声，却是惊醒般地松开了阿云嘎被吻到湿亮红肿的嘴唇。  
这是阿云嘎第一次对他说这句话，以前干到他泪水四溅的时候他都咬着牙没求过标记，可是今天却说出了口。  
郑云龙脑子里有一万道炸雷闪过。  
“你不愿意？”  
阿云嘎努力地从喘息中挤出几个字，他双腿紧紧交叠在一起，牛仔裤上的水渍无比明显，上衣扣子也被自己解开了几颗，露出白花花一片胸膛来。  
他湿嗒嗒地在床上翻滚，郑云龙却不为所动。  
“我……我去给你买抑制剂。”  
郑云龙看都不看他一眼，套上衣服夺门而出。

 

6.  
阿云嘎坐在浴缸里，靠着玻璃看窗外一片漆黑。  
他现在浑身上下都是水，里里外外，各种意义上的，狼狈透顶。他其实很累，很长一段时间以来他都故意忽略这些，糟糕的omega身份，郑云龙毫不避讳的态度，发情期不稳引起的发热和疲累，昼夜颠倒和紧绷的心态，所有东西都压在一起让人喘不过气。  
郑云龙很多时候是他奋力抓住的一棵浮木，很多时候又是他的最后一根稻草。阿云嘎习惯了自己一个人硬扛，郑云龙却一定固执地要逼他露出自己的柔软来。  
“别耗着了，走吧。”  
阿云嘎挺无奈的，他是真累了，他俩纠缠了那么多年，而他今天格外想放过自己。  
可郑云龙不肯。  
浓烈的信息素呛得整个房间都是，阿云嘎能感觉烟草味儿从门缝里一点点溢过来，丝丝缕缕绕在身边，试探着与甜腻的橙子味道交融。他的小腹发疼，大腿无力地绞紧在热水里，浑身上下都因为渴求而燃起了火。  
郑云龙突然在此刻开了口，“你以为我不想？”  
阿云嘎没做声。  
“上海那次你脑子都不清楚了，我他妈哪敢随便碰你。”郑云龙带着火拍了拍门，“你万一清醒了拍拍屁股说要去医院去除标记我怎么办？”  
“别说不可能，你知道你干得出来这事儿。”  
郑云龙太了解这人了，敢对自己能下狠手，要是被他标记上了估计真能一声不吭去医院洗标记，洗完还得来一句没关系我们都是兄弟。  
郑云龙对阿云嘎惦记这么多年，也知道他在这方面一贯谨慎得很，不愿受束缚。他太懂他，也太珍惜他、看重他，不肯草率对待。  
还有个原因，郑云龙出于山东直男的面子没好意思说。他那时候在上海也没立住脚跟，抽烟都都不起二十块以上的，自己都养着费劲，三百五十天连轴转，他哪好意思再拖一个人下水。  
“郑云龙，我说了让你标记我，”阿云嘎一字一顿，下嘴唇都气得发抖，“你以为我对谁都能说出这句话吗？”  
阿云嘎不肯轻易表达诉求，他趁着情热说出那句话，无非是再也绷不住自己，想图一个安心罢了。  
“所以那时候是我傻逼了，我承认。”郑云龙隔着门干净利落地点了点头，“之后你就不搭理我了，微信短信都联系不到，我还……”  
“傻逼我那时候在草原上拍戏！”阿云嘎气得晕头转向，“荒郊野岭的你给我扛个信号塔过来啊？！”  
“也不是不行，下回提前说一声。”  
“给我滚——”  
“我爱你。”  
无法言喻的焦灼在郑云龙心里迸裂，他的嘴巴突然不受控制。  
郑云龙把头抵在门上，他的语速很快，语调激动，仿佛再不说出这句话就要爆炸了似的。  
“真的，嘎子，太久了。”

 

7.  
阿云嘎被郑云龙压在床上的时候，仿佛从他的眼睛里看到了深渊。  
郑云龙的眼神太有攻击性了，漆黑一片，里面藏着他自己都不知道的热意和情欲。他眯着眼睛，目光带着温度一样一寸寸地从阿云嘎赤裸的身体上滑过去。  
阿云嘎的身体很美，尤其是被摆成这种任君享用的姿态以后。他这几年长了薄薄一层肌肉，匀称地覆盖在骨架上，显得整个人饱满又肉欲。omega的肌理本来就要偏柔软些，他皮肤白，双腿大开，眼神里还带一点赧然，像片软绵绵的云似的摊在大床上，看得人心都化了。  
浓烈的烟草味儿在房间里爆开，郑云龙贴上去吻他。他的手指顺着阿云嘎的小腹一寸寸往上摸，在挺立的乳尖处停了下来。郑云龙玩弄似地揉捏了几下，又换成自己的唇舌，湿热的口腔裹着那颗小东西，时不时还用牙齿恶意地磨几下，阿云嘎发情期本就敏感，现在更是被他弄得喘出声来。  
郑云龙又凑上去跟他接吻，他的吻从来都是侵略性十足，仿佛要攫取全部氧气，阿云嘎便仰着头接受。他整个人都是软的，性子软，嘴唇软，身体软，面对郑云龙时毫无保留全盘接受，让郑云龙每次都忍不住再过分一点儿，想看看他的底线到底在哪。  
阿云嘎在alpha十足浓烈的信息素中化成了一滩水，他忍不住交叉着双腿盘到郑云龙腰上催促，发情期的昏昏沉沉让他没有思考能力，俩人胯下顶在一起，郑云龙用硬热的下身碾磨着他，直至阿云嘎彻底湿润起来。  
先是两根手指抵了进去，郑云龙趾高气昂地在omega的身体深处徘徊，温热的内壁吸吮着他，体液滴滴答答地流出来，打湿了郑云龙的手指。这个地方已经为他准备好了，轻而易举，毫无抵抗，正如过去许多年一样，阿云嘎完全地向他敞开自己，接受着他为他带来的一切。  
郑云龙的吻很温柔，手下却不留情面，他又增进去一根手指，来来回回地抽插、打圈，将柔软的内壁完整地撑开。阿云嘎被他弄得完全凭本能思考，他把郑云龙抱得更紧，下身随着手指的动作一缩一张，无比渴求着被填满。  
郑云龙咬住他的耳垂喘气，下身硬邦邦地抵在那处湿热，“我进去了？让我进去吗？”  
阿云嘎揽上他的脖子，用亲吻代替了回答。

郑云龙完全把自己埋进去的时候，阿云嘎长长地叫了一声。那声音很轻， 像雾气似的朦朦胧胧飘在空气里，撩动着他的耳朵。  
二人严丝合缝地嵌在一起，阿云嘎的小腹绷得很紧，快感从下身直直蔓延到脚尖。他们有多久没亲近了，四个月？五个月？合为一体的感觉熟悉又陌生。他搂着郑云龙，觉得整个人都被撑满了。温柔的热意笼罩着他，周围的空气是沸腾的，他眼睛被汗水迷住，模糊地看不清楚，只感受得到郑云龙每一次进出，带出来些微黏腻的水声，在安静的房间里显得格外煽情。  
郑云龙的动作比以往都轻柔些，他自己也不懂为什么。按他平日里的习惯，他应该恶劣地在阿云嘎耳边说上几句荤话，让他整个人都羞耻得蜷缩起来，还要没轻没重地揉捏几下冒着热气的胸膛，让他发出几声痛楚的呻吟。  
可是今天他不敢，非要说的话，大抵是种近乡情怯似的软弱。阿云嘎柔软的内里包裹着他，脖颈上青筋微凸，皮肤薄得仿佛一口就能咬破。郑云龙曾经以为自己着迷的是他在床上的情态，可后来他才懂得，自己着迷的是这个无坚不摧的人偶尔袒露的脆弱感。  
郑云龙享受阿云嘎专属自己的脆弱与依赖，他打破他，又重塑他。而同时，阿云嘎也对他做着一样的事。  
郑云龙捏着他的胯骨操进去，换来阿云嘎一声隐忍的喘息。omega湿润得厉害，累积的快感一点点遍布全身，他下半身直直的挺立着，偶尔抽动几下。他觉得自己就要到了，忍不住伸出手去，用汗津津的指尖抚慰下身。  
郑云龙却用骨节分明的手指握住了他的手腕。他制住阿云嘎的动作，把那只手摁到头顶。阿云嘎的内壁绞得厉害，双腿紧紧扣在郑云龙腰上。郑云龙进出得有些费劲，便分出一只手来掰开他的双臀，方便自己进的更深。  
一股热流涌在内壁里，阿云嘎剧烈地弹动了一下，伸手捂住了眼睛。  
他彻底被操开了。最深处的生殖腔毫无保留地为Alpha敞开，那是从未有人接触过的地方。郑云龙就像是剥开河蚌一般缓缓剥开他的壳，逼迫他把最柔嫩最脆弱的内里暴露出来。  
硬热的下身缓缓碾进窄小的入口，阿云嘎哑着嗓子，声音抖得很厉害。打开自己的过程是艰难的，又热又痛的感觉遍布全身，可这诡异的饱涨感又让他有种生命完整了的错觉。他不知如何反应才好，眼神飘忽着，竟比他们的第一次还要生涩。  
他的身体在战栗，脊背不自觉地弓了起来，郑云龙知道他疼了，便低下头去亲亲他的眼睛。阿云嘎整个人都湿漉漉的，眼角眯出一点漂亮的褶皱。郑云龙能从这双眼睛中看到自己的倒影，全心全意，只他一人，跟十年前别无二致。  
不适感只持续了一会儿，omega的身体天生柔软，阿云嘎慢慢适应了过来，疼痛变成一种酥痒的难耐感。那个窄小的通道不断涌出液体，情欲让他整个人都变得生动起来。阿云嘎凑上去，黏黏糊糊地咬郑云龙的耳朵，轻轻在他耳边说话。  
“怎么不动了？”  
阿云嘎红着眼睛，冲郑云龙露出一个安然接受的笑脸。  
郑云龙整个人都被这个笑容打散了，信息素猛地爆裂开来。清甜新鲜的橙子味儿和浓烈的烟草味道缠绕在一起，一波波地将他们淹没。郑云龙脑子里什么都想不起来，他只能用视觉、嗅觉、触觉去摸索和抓紧阿云嘎。他直直顶到最深处，感受到生殖腔窄小的入口毫不抵抗地欢迎着他的侵略。那里他从未造访过，而早在十年前他就应该为这不断战栗的热源打上自己烙印。  
郑云龙捞起阿云嘎的一条腿放在肩上，这样的姿势让他进出得更加方便。粗硬的顶端毫不留情在隐秘之处征伐，阿云嘎全身都被汹涌的情热冲刷着，他的声音被郑云龙一寸一寸地逼出来，一开口便甜腻得不像自己。酒店隔音不好，他伸出手背去堵自己的嘴巴，却又被郑云龙用手指制止。  
带着细微烟味儿的手指拨弄着柔软的舌头，“别忍着。”  
Alpha的眼底都是红的，目光中的侵略性似乎化作火舌，一寸寸舔过阿云嘎的身体，“叫我。”  
他的下身抽插得更厉害，一次次冲进那个紧致的腔体。爆发的信息素交融着，他能感受到阿云嘎的收缩，绞紧，战栗，他用硬热的下身牢牢地嵌住他，让他毫无脱身之力。  
阿云嘎被郑云龙的力道弄得小腹一阵阵收紧，他扭着腰想躲开，却又被郑云龙掼到身下，重重地直插到底。  
“叫。”  
发情期让郑云龙更具攻击性，阿云嘎则更加柔软，他全凭本能去思考，郑云龙让他叫，他便配合地叫出声来。  
“大龙……”他的呻吟被冲撞散了，黏黏糊糊地连不成句，热度腾然从下身窜起，腐蚀着他的神智。  
“叫哥。”郑云龙得寸进尺，下身在生殖腔口徘徊着，顶端抵着窄小的入口，勾引一般浅浅没入一段，感受着omega空虚的收缩。  
阿云嘎将郑云龙搂得更紧，下意识地叫了声龙哥。蒸腾的热气，浓烈的烟草味，汗水，体液，冲撞，刺激，郑云龙的手指，亲吻，眼神，他好像迷迷糊糊回到了十年前，那时候郑云龙也是这样盯着他，用体重把他牢牢压制住，带着毛头小子的稚气和鲁莽一直冲到最深处。  
“标记我。”阿云嘎在Alpha的控制下淅沥沥地化成一滩水，他偏过头，露出一截脖颈，那是平日里被隐秘地掩藏在衣领处的腺体，他毫无保留，全然接受，迫切地期待着郑云龙为自己打上烙印。  
我想拥有你，更想让你拥有我。  
郑云龙的眼眶发热。  
他重重地咬了上去。

 

8.  
成结的过程很漫长。硕大的前端卡在阿云嘎身体的最深处，紧致的生殖腔包裹着它，潮水一般汹涌的快感充斥着二人周身。  
郑云龙盯着阿云嘎脖子上的那个清晰齿痕，突然有种不敢相信的错觉。他上手摸了摸，又亲了一下，仿佛在确认是否真实。  
阿云嘎被他弄得想笑，郑云龙总是能以某种傻里傻气的方式戳中他的笑点。可他现在又被牢牢地钉在郑云龙的阴茎上，笑出来未免影响气氛，只好咬着嘴唇努力忍住，颧骨鼓出一点肉，笑意一点点从眼角泄露出来。  
“你笑什么。”  
郑云龙长手长脚地拢住他，下身还埋在阿云嘎的身体深处，湿热的唇舌在颈窝处舔吻。细密的吻一个个落下来，阿云嘎动弹不得，有种被只娇纵的大猫缠上的错觉。  
他回手摸了摸郑云龙柔软的头发，语气放得很轻，答非所问，“我想养只猫。”  
“我家胖子给你养。”  
“太胖啦。”阿云嘎故意逗他，“你儿子比你还难养呢。”  
没想到郑云龙认真地点了点头，一脸苦不堪言，“胖子吃得比我还贵。我靠，那一小罐罐头顶我两顿饭了，没有就冲我叫唤，也不知道在哪儿惯的这破毛病。”  
阿云嘎终于哈哈大笑了起来，眼角都溢出了泪花。他捧着郑云龙的脸响亮地亲了一口，“我的大龙啊，太可爱了~”  
郑云龙一脸莫名其妙，不过也欣然接受了这个评价。他点点头，十分有礼貌地回赠了一个深吻。

 

9.  
“怎么着？好啦？不用哥帮忙啦？”  
王晰满脸鄙夷地挤兑阿云嘎，“用不用今天半夜哥去你那儿再帮帮你？”  
阿云嘎低着头，笑得傻乎乎的，身上烟熏火燎的味道把王晰烦得要死，“不用了，谢谢晰哥啊~”  
“……”  
王晰打在棉花上，被噎得没话说，一抬头又看到郑云龙不知道从哪里晃悠出来，心里更是想骂人。  
“得，以后再掺和你俩这破事儿……”王晰话都没说完，特有气势地转身走了。  
“他咋了？”郑云龙挠挠鼻子，“生气了？”  
“不知道，别管他。”阿云嘎笑眯眯地迎上去，“晚上吃什么呀？”  
“随便，你定就行。”  
“那我们去吃饺子？一楼那个汤饺可好吃啦~”  
“行。”  
俩人并肩，一起向前方走去。


End file.
